wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight's Hammer clan
Twilight's Hammer refers to two reasonably distinct, but closely linked, organizations. Both have the ultimate purpose of bringing about Armageddon to the worlds they inhabit, and will use various means to obtain this end. Original clan * Chieftain: Cho'gall the Ogre-Mage * Clan Colors: Violet * Domain: Northshire, Azeroth Obsessed with the notion that the Horde is the harbinger of apocalyptic doom to all the lands that it ravages, the Twilight's Hammer feels a sacrosanct gratification in the destruction of all that it encounters. Led by the cunning Ogre Mage Cho'gall, the Twilight’s Hammer has strong ties to Gul'dan and the Stormreaver Clan. Its loyalty to the Horde is not as strong as its belief in its sacred mission of oblivion. After coming to Azeroth the Twilight's Hammer Clan, alongside with the Bleeding Hollow Clan under the leadership of Kilrogg Deadeye, led the orcish forces in the first attack on Stormwind Keep. The battle went horribly, as the Horde had not expected such resilient persistence against them. The two clan leaders blamed each other. It is possible that Kilrogg Deadeye planned the attack on Stormwind in hopes of using it to get rid of a rival clan. Cho’gall survived the rise and fall of Blackhand, and the destruction of the Shadow Council. He served a useful purpose to Doomhammer who, with Gul’dan, wished to bring Ogres through the Portal to enforce inter-clan civility. Cho’gall was placed as overseer for the oil refineries in Tol Barad. When Gul’dan discovered the Tomb of Sargeras, Cho’gall believed that it would herald Armageddon, and so was quick to unlock its secrets. But he, and the rest of his clan, would die at the hands of their own brethren, when Doomhammer ordered the traitors destroyed. The surviving members of Twilight's Hammer retreated for a time, rebuilding its forces and biding its time. Afterwards, those of the Twilight's Hammer, Stormreaver and Blackrock clans who died in that battle kept reliving it in their undeath, until the night elf warden Maiev Shadowsong put them to rest. Modern Twilight's Hammer Clan (Twilight Cult) *Membership: Unknown. Estimates range from several score to a several thousand. *Alignment: Chaotic evil While the truth behind how this happened remains a mystery, the modern Twilight's Hammer retains the destructive nature of Cho'gall's clan, but almost nothing else. Somehow, one of the Old Gods has managed to make this clan its pawn; and since that time, the clan's numbers and power have dramatically increased. Even humans and other former members of the Alliance flock to join the service of the elemental lords and help bring about the complete destruction of Azeroth. The largest groups of the Twilight's hammer now camp near the locations where they believe the Old Gods and their minions are sealed away; many wait for C'Thun's awakening in Silithus, and others serve Ragnaros in the Blackrock Depths along side the Dark Iron dwarves. The Twilight's Hammer Clan, or as it also referred Twilight's Hammer Cult or Twilight Cult is still seen in Azeroth. The cult was always obsessed with signs of an apocalypse—as had the clan in earlier times—and indeed often sought to bring such doom about by their actions. The Twilight's Hammer has representatives of all races among its members and employs a myriad of classes from simple warriors to Aquamancers and Shadowmages. Activities The organization that carries that name now seems to have a strange fixation on the Old Gods, worshipping Ragnaros and seeking power from such eldritch places as Maraudon, which has very strong ties to the element of Earth, and thus may hold powers long held at rest. They also show strong resistance in Blackfathom Deeps, the submerged domain of the Old God's servant, Aku'mai, and Silithus, where savage winds blow across the desert outside the ruined city of Ahn'Qiraj, domain of mighty C'thun. They even have ambassadors among the dwarves of Blackrock Depths, in the court of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan. In Darkshore, the Hammer may be found in the Master's Glaive, the site of a large skeleton of a dead Old God. In Ashenvale, their presence is felt most powerfully in the Blackfathom Deeps instance where they worship the ancient beast Aku'mai, favored pet of the Old Gods. Their leader there is Twilight Lord Kelris, an orc caster who sits in meditation before a statue of Queen Azshara, waiting for adventurers on the "Blackfathom Villainy" quest. In Ironforge, Gerrig Bonegrip casually admits his association with the Hammer and assists those seeking to help free Princess Myzrael, and the Forsaken Keeper Bel'dugur in Undercity secretely works for the cult. Presence in Silithus Their strong activity in Silithus might be ascribed to the presence of C'Thun, a presumed Old God. Recently, they have been particularly active in Silithus, using the Windstones to summon powerful Elementals of the Abyssal Council, which may direct the movements of the organization. The True Believer Hermit Ortell, an NPC who lives in a cave in the southeast of Silithus, is an ex-Twilight's Hammer member. He will take 10 Encrypted Twilight Texts (which can drop from any Twilight's Hammer member and drop in large stacks from the roaming Twilight Prophet) through the repeatable quest Still Believing. The quest gives no faction, but several hours after the turn-in, he will mail you a container. In the container can be translations of a Twilight's Hammer newsletter that contains lore information, as well as Shadow Resist tradeskill recipes for cloth and plate (Runed Stygian and Darkrune, respectively), as well as scrolls to create an Object of Beckoning. A (most likely) complete list of True Believer texts: For immediate dissemination to all Twilight's Hammer members. The search for the traitor, Ortell, is progressing at a most satisfactory pace. Our scouts have narrowed his location to a network of caverns in Westfall. Ortell's betrayal shall not be forgiven and his escape presents a great security risk to our organization. Any individual found to be withholding information on Ortell's whereabouts will be duly punished. -Twilight Lord Everun For immediate dissemination to all Twilight Hammer members. Given the current state of affairs in Silithus, all distribution of True Believer texts are to be made under the escort of no less than four armed Twilight Hammer personnel. Any members found in violation of this new policy will be summarily punished. - Twilight Lord D’Sak For immediate dissemination to all Twilight’s Hammer members. The following information describes the use of wind stones for communication with our masters in the Abyssal Council. All frivolous use of wind stones will be punished in a most painful manner. - Twilight Keeper Havunth p.2 Abyssal Templars As an initiate you are permitted to establish contact with the Abyssal Templars for routine rituals. Remember to always don the proper garb when utilizing wind stones to avoid activating defensive enchantments. Should an unforeseen emergency arise with no overseers present, you are granted permission to summon an Abyssal Templar. For details on the summoning rituals involved, refer to last month’s True Believer. p.3 Abyssal Dukes Only acolytes in possession of a medallion of station are permitted to establish contact with the Abyssal Dukes. Medallions of station are only to be used by the individuals to whom they were originally issued. Members of the Twilight’s Hammer involved in unapproved communication with Abyssal Dukes or unauthorized use of medallions of station will be disciplined by myself personally. p.4 The High Council of Abyssal Lords Only Twilight Lords are permitted to contact Prince Skaldrenox, High Marshal Whirlaxis, Baron Kazum or Lord Skwol. Under no circumstances are any low ranking members of the Twilight’s Hammer allowed to initiate communication with the High Council. Any outsiders found using a wind stone in this manner will be reduced to ashes on the spot. How Do We Know They Love Us? Some may wonder how the Old Gods and their minions can love us. Do they not kill us? Do they not cause pain and suffering to all? How could beings so bent on malevolence know love in their hearts? There is a simple answer to this question. So simple it need not be uttered: p.2 Faith. Faith is the wellspring from which the joy of servitude showers us. Faith will keep us warm on the coldest Silithus nights. Faith will keep us in our Lords’ good graces when the Ending Days arrive. Faith will save us. The State of the Cult, Volume 92 It is with a joyous heart that I greet you, my brethren. For the state of our cult could not be more grand. We are legion. And our goals grow ever closer to fruition. New recruits continue to gather. They sing praise to our lords in Darkshore, they bow in jubilant reverie within the Searing Gorge, they embrace our masters' servant, Aku'mai, in Blackfathom Deeps. Indeed, my brothers and sisters, soon a swarm of the faithful will blanket all of Azeroth! State of the Cult, Volume 127 It is truly a happy day! We have been tested in Silithus, and we have passed! Reports of the destruction of our northernmost camp may challenge the hearts of the unfaithful. But this slaughter should not be seen as tragedy. No! p.2 The spilling of our blood by one of the Abyssal High Council is a blessing! We must envy our fallen comrades. For their spirits now reside in the belly of a most righteous beast! Praise to the Old Gods! Praise to their servants! Praise to the Twilight’s Hammer! State of the Cult, Volume 233 Opportunity knocks yet again, my brothers and sisters! The Cenarion Circle, a vile cult of nature lovers, now sends agents against us. They want to stop us from summoning red luring stones. We cannot allow it! The red stones are critical to our new allies. We mustn't let the Cenarion Circle's lapdogs succeed. Stand firm, my faithful friends. Stand firm! Known members Category:Orc Clans Category:Organizations Category:Lore Category:Twilight's Hammer